One size fits it all
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Eigentlich hasst Haruka es ja, einkaufen zu gehen...


Als ich Eileen Finn's Kurzgeschichte das erste Mal las, dachte ich sofort daran, wie passend die Situation doch eigentlich für Ruka und Michi ist, hatte aber Angst, ihre Geschichte einfach zukopieren... schließlich ist die Basishandlung gleich geblieben, der Rest aber von mir abgewandelt Einfach abschreiben war ja sowieso nicht drin! Und wenn andere ganze Filmplots verhunzen, kann ich das auch mit KG's machen.

**Warnung: das ist immer noch ein Lemon, wobei's im Original noch um einiges heißer hergeht, aber trotzdem, nichts für kleine Mädchen (das ich selber noch unter Jugendschutz stehe, unterschlagen wir hier mal). **

**Widmungen: **

Streety-Haru: siehste, auch ich kann schlimm sein ;-)  
Yu-kun: Carpe noctem! Ganz viel danke für deine Unterstützung!

**Disclaimer: Weder Haruka noch Michiru gehören mir, sondern Naoko Takeuchi heul Die Geschichte basiert auf der Gleichnamigen Kurzgeschichte von Eileen Finn, ist, da die Story bislang nur auf Englisch erschienen ist, teilweise eine seeeeeehr freie Übersetzung, aber zum Großteil von mir gekürzt bzw. ergänzt. **

**One Size Fits It All**

"Können wir wirklich nichts anderes unternehmen? Bitte Michi, das ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass wir Zeit für uns haben..."

Obwohl sie wusste, dass es vergeblich war, versuchte Haruka mit flehenden Blicken, ihre Freundin davon abzubringen, an ihrem freien Tag shoppen zu gehen.

"Haruka, das ist doch höchstens für vier oder fünf Stunden, danach können wir ja zu deiner blöden Motorradausstellung gehen..."

Die Blonde verdrehte die Augen.

"Nur vier oder fünf Stunden? Außerdem lasse ich mich nicht bestechen! Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich es hasse, stundenlang durch die Läden zu ziehen, ohne etwas zu kaufen oder sonst irgendetwas sinnvolles zu tun..."

"Aber stundenlang Motorräder ansehen, nur um festzustellen, dass man sie sich nicht leisten kann, das ist sinnvoll?"

"Das ist unfair! Schließlich zwinge ich dich nicht, mitzukommen!"

Michiru, die bisher damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Dutt zusammenzustecken, strich sich verführerisch eine Strähne aus der Stirn, zog Haruka an ihrem Hemdkragen an sich und hauchte ein

"Dann bleib' doch zu hause!"

Beide standen sich mit verschränkten Armen in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers gegenüber, bereit, etwas zu unternehmen, aber wie immer nicht im geringsten bereit, sich auf etwas zu einigen.

Und dabei war es viel mehr als ein freier Tag.

Hotaru war mit der Klasse auf einem Ausflug, und Setsuna hatte sich bereit erklärt, den Lehrer als Aufsichtsperson zu begleiten. Beide würden frühestens am nächsten Nachmittag wieder zu hause auftauchen.

Weder Haruka noch Michiru wollte die einmalige Gelegenheit vertun, einen ganzen Tag und eine Nachte für sich allein zu haben.

" Na gut", seufzte Haruka ,"wir gehen, aber auch nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir danach auf die Ausstellung gehen. Schließlich will ich den Tag nicht mit einem Streit versauen."

Sie versuchte, Michiru zu umarmen, doch diese ließ ihre Arme verschränkt.

"Komm, sei nicht so fies..."

Die Blonde zog ihre Freundin an sich und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen.

Michiru versuchte noch eine Weile, ein böses Gesicht zu machen, schlang dann aber doch die Arme um ihre Freundin.

"Also, wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte die Blonde in Erwartung einer schrecklichen Antwort.

"Mh... vielleicht erst zu dieses neuen Einkaufspassage, die letzte Woche eröffnet hat? Setsuna war dort und sagte, dort gäbe es allein sechs verschiedene Schuhgeschäfte, und drei Dessousshops und..."

Während Michiru zahlreiche Läden aufzählte, bückte sie sich, um ihre Sandalen zu schnüren.

Haruka nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern zu verpassen.

"Autsch! Lass das sein, wenn du heute Abend noch etwas willst, dann musst du schon nett zu mir sein...", grinste die Violinistin.

"Du bestichst mich schon wieder! Mach dich ruhig weiter über mich arme Sexsüchtige lustig! Vielleicht sollte ich dafür jetzt schon..."

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände Michiru's Hüften hinuntergleiten, bis diese sich wegdrehte, um ihre Tasche zu suchen.

"Sollten wir nicht. Später..."

Das wird sich noch zeigen, dachte Haruka...

Doch vorerst wurde sie von Michiru von Laden zu Laden geschleppt.

Was ist der Sinn von Einkaufen, wenn man über die Hälfte der Zeit damit verbringt, doch nichts zu kaufen? Und warum, zur Hölle, muss Michiru sich auch jeden Mist ansehen, selbst Dinge, die sie doch eigentlich kein bisschen interessieren?!

Fragen, auf die Haruka keine Antworten finden konnte...

Nach drei Stunden hatten sie es geschafft, das Einkaufszentrum zu verlassen und steuerten wieder in Richtung Parkplatz, als Michiru anhielt und Haruka, die hinter ihr lief, sie fast umrannte.

Michiru hatte schon wieder ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen, so dass Haruka der Resignation ein Stück näher rückte.

"Wow, wann hat das hier denn geöffnet?"

"Ich glaube, den Laden gibt es seit Jahren, Michi..."

"Ach, zick' doch nicht so rum!"

Sie hakte sich bei der Blonden unter und zerrte sie in die Boutique.

Die Verkäuferin musterte die beiden mit einem abschätzenden Blick, als Haruka, immer noch protestierend, hinter ihrer Freundin durch den Laden gezogen wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten knallte Haruka beinahe in Michiru, die plötzlich anhielt, um etwas von einem Regal zu zerren.

"Kami-sama, hast du kein Bremslicht?", schreckte Haruka auf.

"Wenn du ein bisschen aufpassen und Interesse wenigstens heucheln würdest, könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen besser laufen und auch anhalten!",fauchte Michiru zurück.

"Jetzt beruhig' dich mal", versuchte die Blonde, einen aufmerksamen Tonfall aufzulegen," was hast du denn so tolles gefunden?"

Michiru hielt ein kurzes, rückenfreies, schwarzes Kleidchen hoch.

"Hey, das ist ja wirklich nicht schlecht... schließlich ist ja fast Sommer..."

"Was meinst du, warum ich einkaufen gehen wollte?"

"Sorry, ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung zum Gedankenlesen..."

Michiru runzelte die Stirn.

Haruka seufzte. Da versuchte sie, nett zu sein und wurde trotzdem von ihrer Freundin lächerlich gemacht...

" Na komm, willst du es nicht anprobieren?"

"Schon, aber..." Michiru deutete mit dem Kopf zur Kasse, "ich habe keine Lust, mich von der arroganten Tussi da beratschlagen zu lassen. Kommst du mit in die Umkleidekabine?"

Haruka grinste vom einem Ohr zum anderen.

So schlecht war einkaufen also doch nicht.

Die Umkleidekabine war die einzige im Geschäft; dafür aber umso geräumiger.

Zudem hatte sie, da sie wohl einst so etwas wie eine Abstellkammer gewesen war, eine richtige Tür, nicht eine von der Sorte, unter denen kleine Kinder hindurchkrabbeln und einen beim Umziehen überraschen konnten.

Haruka setze sich auf die kleine Bank, während Michiru das Kleid aufhing und begann, sich auszuziehen.

"So ist das, nur die Aussicht auf neue Klamotten bringt dich dazu, dich vor mir auszuziehen, wie?"

"Oh ja, Ruka" stöhnte Michiru künstlich, während sie ihre Bluse aufknöpfte.

"Der Laden macht dich ja wirklich an..."

"Mmmmh mmhh."

Michiru ließ ihre Bluse zu Boden fallen.

Haruka grinste, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Witzeleien ernsthaft angenommen wurden.

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Vielleicht."

Die Violinistin zog ihre Schuhe aus und löste den Knopf ihres Rockes.

Haruka stellte sich hinter sie und ließ ihn auf den Boden gleiten.

Doch Michiru setzte sich auf die Bank und begann, den Knoten am Nacken des Kleides zu öffnen.

Haruka beugte sich zu ihr und küsste langsam ihren Hals.

"Bitte Michi, ein winzig kleiner Kuss..."

"Willst du das Kleid an mir sehen oder nicht?"

"Gerade im Moment will eher dich ohne es sehen."  
"Du hast's ja wirklich nötig", stichelte Michiru.

"Und du hast keine Chance", antwortete die Blonde, als sie Michirus Hand um ihren Hals legte und in der Erwartung, wieder abgewiesen zu werden, küsste.

Michiru erwiderte den Kuss jedoch und Haruka zog die Violinistin näher an sich.

Mit der linken Hand strich sie ihr durchs Haar, während die Rechte ihre Brust massierte und mit dem sich immer härter werdenden Nippel spielte.

Langsam glitt Michiru auf der Bank in eine liegende Position, so dass Haruka, die sie weiterhin am ganzen Körper streichelte, wie sie es tausende von Malen getan hatte, beinahe auf ihr lag.

Einen Moment zögerte die Blonde, doch als Michiru's Atem sich verschnellerte, ließ sie ihre Hand in ihren Slip gleiten und streifte ihn über ihre Hüften.

Um eine breitere Liegefläche zu verschaffen, zog Haruka die beiden Stühle näher an die Bank.

Dabei sah sie sich unweigerlich im der Bank gegenüber angebrachten Spiegel, sah ihre eigenen geröteten Wangen und Michiru, die jetzt komplett nackt mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihre nächste Berührung wartete.

Haruka kniete sich an das andere Ende der Bank und deutete Michiru, ein Bein über die Stuhllehne zur legen und drang langsam mit einem Finger in sie ein.

Michiru stöhnte und hielt sich mit den Händen an der Bank fest, während ihre Freundin einen zweiten Finger in sie hineinstieß.

Als Haruka zwischen den rythmischen Bewegungen ihre Hand die Finger leicht spreizte und ihrer Zunge dazwischen schob und sie in ihre Freundin gleiten ließ, zitterte Michiru am ganzen Körper und schloss genussvoll die Augen.

Schließlich wurden ihre Bewegungen immer schneller, bis Michirus Muskeln sich anspannten und sie für einen Moment alles um sich herum vollkommen vergaß.

Währenddessen beobachtete Haruka das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, verblüfft darüber, dass sie fähig war, jemanden eine solche Lust zu bereiten.

Nach einer Minute rollte Michiru sich von der Bank auf den Boden, umarmte ihre Freundin und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln spielte Haruka mit einer ihre ozeanfarbenen Locken und antwortete: "Ich liebe dich auch, sogar trotz dem Shoppingtrip..."

Schließlich probierte Michiru das Kleid an, befand jedoch, dass sie den Schnitt hasste.

Als die beiden an der Kasse vorbei aus dem Laden gingen, wunderte sich Haruka, wo die Verkäuferin, die sich sonst nicht von ihrem Tresen lösen konnte, plötzlich war.

Vor dem Laden hielt die Blonde plötzlich an und spürte, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

Dieses Mal rammte Michiru in ihren Rücken.

"Autsch! Wer braucht hier die Bremslichter?"

Doch dann sah sie Harukas Gesicht und folgte ihrem Blick.

Im Schaufenster des Geschäftes befand sich ein kleines Schild:  
"Aus Sicherheitsgründen befinden sich in unseren Umkleidekabinen doppelseitige Spiegel."

FIN

2004/08/01, 20:07


End file.
